The End
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: "Kau berkata jika aku membuatmu gila. Kau salah. Aku lah orang yang paling gila di sini. Jauh lebih gila dari kau ataupun orang lain. Dan bisakah kau menebak, apa yang mengakibatkannya?"/ Diikutkan untuk challenge 'Sebuah Awal'. BL, AU.


Rambut pirang yang tampak halus, jatuh menutupi leher putihnya yang jenjang, menggoda untuk disentuh dan dibelai penuh sayang.

Mata biru cemerlang. Sebutkanlah segala jenis permata dengan turunan warna yang serupa, tak ada yang mampu menandingi kilaunya. Terus menampilkan cahaya kepongahan, meremehkan siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah topeng yang amat sempurna—tak bercela.

Kulit putih pucat, mulus tanpa noda. Halus yang menjadikannya bagaikan terdiri dari benang laba-laba yang ditenun secara hati-hati oleh para pengerajin istana dewa. Seolah akan rusak dan hancur dengan satu sentuhan lembut.

Tubuh yang sempurna. Patung dewa-dewi Yunani yang dipahat dari marmer putih pun tak dapat dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Tulang-tulangnya begitu lembut, menjadikan tiap gerakannya tampak halus bak tengah menari.

Dan wajahnya. Oh Tuhan, seberapa agung tangan-Mu hingga mampu menciptakan sosok dengan rupa yang semenawan itu? Tak ada satu pun pelukis di dunia ini yang mampu menggambarkan keelokannya di atas sehelai kanvas.

Belum pernah ada sosok yang sesempurna itu ditanggap oleh mata Sphintus Carmen. Belum pernah ada sosok yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi hanya karena kehadirannya. Dan jelas, belum pernah ada sosok yang berhasil membuatnya tergila-gila seperti ini. Gila segila-gilanya hingga membuatnya nyaris benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya.

Ingin memilikinya—tidak, perasaannya tidak sedangkal itu. Ia harus memiliki sosok itu. Dan pasti memilikinya.

Meski memilikinya adalah suatu dosa.

Namun kegilaannya tak dapat membuatnya berpikir lebih jauh dari hal itu. Keinginan konyol yang muncul dari hati terdalam, bagaikan racun yang membunuh otaknya, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"_Kau berkata jika aku membuatmu gila. Kau salah. Aku lah orang yang paling gila di sini. Jauh lebih gila dari kau ataupun orang lain. Dan bisakah kau menebak, apa yang mengakibatkannya?"_

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC, Alternative Universe (AU), Miss Typo(s), DLDR, rating T (semi M), diikutkan pada challenge 'Sebuah Awal'.**

Meski terlihat seperti canon atau AR, ini murni AU, dengan setting Reim Empire yang berbeda dengan setting aslinya. Anggaplah semua tokoh berasal dari negara ini dan Akademi Magnostadt ada di dalamnya untuk mengembangkan sihir di dunia ini. Tiga Magi (di sini disebut sebagai Penyihir Legendaris) adalah penyihir kerajaan dan masih banyak perbedaan lain.

**Happy reading ^^**

.

…*…

.

_Lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ruang penyihir legendaris kerajaan, Scheherazade._

_PRANG!_

"_Lady Scheherazade!" beberapa penyihir wanita yang ada di sana berteriak ketakutan sambil berlarian ke arah sang penyihir legendaris._

_Cawan peranti meramal itu telah pecah, air di dalamnya menggenangi lantai batu, masih memantulkan warna biru pudar. Wanita cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya memandang ngeri pada benda itu sambil memegang tangannya._

"_Apa itu?" bisiknya. Suaranya bergetar ketakutan. "Neraka kehidupan apa yang akan menanti putraku di masa depan?" Mata birunya memandang khawatir pada bayi berkulit putih yang menangis dan meronta di ranjang kecil—putranya._

_Salah seorang penyihir mendekat, membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi. Matanya memandang sang wanita takut-takut. "Ramalan apa yang Anda liat, Lady Scheherazade?"_

_Wanita itu membuang wajah. Kesedihan merambati hatinya. "Putraku. Aku melihatnya …" _

.

…*…

.

Suara celoteh dan percakapan yang kelewat keras nyaris menulikan telinganya. Matanya dengan malas menjelajah tiap-tiap sosok yang hilir mudik di sekelilingnya. Kebanyakan menggunakan jubah hitam panjang dan topi kerucut—yang merupakan seragam mereka.

Dia mendecih tak senang. Siapapun tolong katakan padanya bagaimana dia bisa menemukan seseorang di antara ratusan orang seperti ini?

Matanya kembali menjelajah, mencari sosok yang hanya dikenalinya melalui memori singkat yang mengendap di sudut otaknya.

Ia mengerang kesal. Mungkin orang yang dia cari memang tidak ada di tempat ini. Dan yang dilakukannya hanya sia-sia belaka. Lagipula, mana mungkin orang dengan sihir sekuat itu sudi masuk ke sekolah sihir untuk pemula seperti ini?

"Sphintus! Upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan segera dimulai!" seorang bocah berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan raut wajah kelewat bahagia.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sphintus enggan masuk ke sekolah macam ini. Kutukan apa yang didapatkannya hingga dia harus berbagi kamar dengan seorang bocah kelewat hiperaktif seperti Aladdin?

"Berisik kau, cebol. Hanya karena kau akan menjadi perwakilan murid baru, bukan berarti kau bisa memaksaku ikut acara membosankan macam itu."

Aladdin menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung, tersenyum kecil. "Belum tentu aku yang akan maju, nilaiku masih kurang sepuluh point untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna."

"Merendah pun percuma saja. Nilaimu itu adalah nilai paling tinggi dalam sejarah Magnostatd. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak akan menjadi perwakilan murid baru, hah?" katanya sinis. "Sikap rendah hatimu itu jadi hanya terdengar seperti kebohongan saja."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Sungguh."

"Yeah, tetap saja itu hal yang mustahil." Sphintus bangkit dari posisi duduknya di anak tangga dan menguap lebar. "Kecuali jika ada salah seorang dari tiga penyihir legenda masuk ke tempat ini tentunya—meski itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Orang-orang sombong yang terlalu percaya diri pada kekuatannya seperti mereka tidak mungkin sudi berada di antara kita. Penyihir rendahan."

Aladdin tertawa canggung sambil membenarkan topi kerucut yang digunakannya. "Sphintus, kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Kita masih belum tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi di tempat ini."

"Yeah, hanya saja, terkadang ada satu atau dua hal yang tak membutuhkan ramalan untuk mengetahuinya. Perwakilan siswa baru tahun ini salah satunya." Mata hijaunya kembali bergerilya menjelajahi raut-raut wajah yang bersliweran. Tak ada _dia. _"Mungkin mengikuti upacara bodoh ini bukan hal yang terlalu buruk juga. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan_nya_."

"'_Nya_'?" Aladdin membeo suku kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut teman sekamarnya. Mengernyit menyadari jika dia sama sekali belum mengatahui apapun tentang rekannya itu—kecuali nama dan sikapnya yang serampangan. "Dia siapa?"

"Bukan urusan bocah cebol sepertimu." Satu sentilan dilayangkan ke dahi. Membungkam mulut ingin tahu anak laki-laki berambut biru di hadapannya. Dengan malas Sphintus berjalan menuju ruang utama, tempat upacara penerimaan siswa baru—seperti dirinya—akan dilakukan. "Lebih baik kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Jangan sampai tahun depan aku berhasil menyaingi nilai ajaibmu itu—meski aku malas melakukannya."

Aladdin hanya tertawa dan mengekor dari belakang saja. Berceloteh tentang teman-teman baru yang ditemuinya, guru berdada besar, buah yang mereka makan saat sarapan, pembagian kamar atau apapun. Sphintus menulikan telinganya. Hanya ingin fokus pada dirinya sendiri dan tujuannya berada di tempat ini.

_Dia, ada di mana dia? Aku harus menemukannya sesegera mungkin. Dan tugasku akan berakhir._

Mata biru itu kembali membayangi benaknya. Menghantuinya—sama seperti yang dilakukannya tiap malam. Pancaran cahayanya yang dingin, sarat akan kesombongan, terpatri dalam benaknya. Tak ada perasaan yang dapat ia tangkap dari mata itu. Mata keji itu seolah bukan milik manusia, melainkan seorang iblis kejam yang tak memiliki hati. Namun di sisi lain, mata itu juga tampak …

… sedih dan kosong.

Sphintus mendengus pelan. Sadar jika tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan hal semacam itu. Apalagi pada sosok seperti _dia._

_Kau tak boleh memikirkannya. Kau hanya boleh memikirkan kewajibanmu untuk menyingkirkannya, Sphintus Carmen. Demi keluargamu._

.

…*…

.

Kursi-kursi yang dibuat berderet lurus. Panggung besar dengan simbol akademi dan hiasan-hiasan mewah di muka ruangan. Deretan kursi yang lebih berkelas di tiap sisi panggung—untuk para pengajar dan staf akademi.

Segalanya sama saja. Tak ada bedanya dengan upacara penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah-sekolah biasa.

Yang berbeda mungkin hanyalah suasana yang sarat akan sihir di sekitarnya. Obor-obor besar dengan api berwarna kebiruan sebagai penerang ruangan, patung-patung penyihir kawakan yang berderet di dinding menunjukkan wajah tegas yang mengerikan, para siswa dan pengajar yang menggenggam tongkat sihir berbagai model, para _familiar—_hewan pendamping penyihir—yang kadang menyertai tuannya, dan beberapa hasil karya sihir yang tak mengesankannya lain yang bertebaran di ruangan. Selain itu, bagi Sphintus segalanya tampak sama saja. Sama-sama membosankan dan tidak berguna.

"Hebat sekali akademi ini! Benar-benar dipenuhi oleh sihir! Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menceritakan apa yang kulihat di sini pada Alibaba dan Morgiana," Aladdin masih terus berceloteh tanpa sadar jika Sphintus sama sekali tak mendengarkannya. "Mereka pasti akan senang."

Mata hijaunya melirik sepintas pada anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya. Menimpali hanya sekedar untuk mengurangi kebosanan semata. "Siapa Alibaba dan Morgiana yang sejak kemarin terus kau sebut-sebut itu?"

"Ah, ternyata kau mendengarkan ya?" Aladdin mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum riang.

_Cih, ternyata bocah itu sadar_. "Jadi kau mau aku tak mendengarkan? Oh, dengan senang hati. Aku juga malas mendengar ocehan tololmu itu."

Aladdin tertawa kecil. "Bukannya begitu, hanya saja … sejak kemarin aku merasa jika kau sama sekali tak senang berada di tempat ini."

Hening. Sphintus berdecak mendengar perkataan itu. "Kukatakan saja agar kau diam. Aku memang tak ingin berada di sini."

"Jadi mengapa kau ada di sini."

"Itu …." Mata hijau kembali mengelana, mencari sosok yang seharusnya ada di sana—di antara ratusan siswa baru duduk berbaris dengan wajah gugup. Masih tidak ditemukan. Ia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin informasi yang diterimanya memang keliru. " … itu bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau urusi saja masalahmu sendiri! Tak ada gunanya mencampuri urusanku."

Hening sejenak.

"Alibaba dan Morgiana adalah teman-temanku. Mereka yang mendorongku masuk ke tempat ini untuk mengembangkan sihirku—dan mencapai tujuanku." Aladdin menunduk dan memainkan tongkat kayu berkepalakan pahatan burung yang diklaimenya sebagai tongkat sihirnya. Senyum tipis penuh kerinduan tersungging di wajahnya. "Mereka selalu menyemangati dan meyakinkanku jika tujuanku pasti akan tercapai, sesulit apapun itu.

"Mengapa kau katakan itu padaku?"

"Karena kau menanyakannya." Senyum itu diarahkan pada Sphintus. "Kita teman sekamar mulai saat ini. Dan akan berlangsung hingga salah satu dari kita lulus dari akademi. Aku tidak ingin merasa asing pada teman sekamarku sendiri. Jadi, kurasa ada baiknya jika kita berteman dan saling terbuka satu sama lain."

"Aladdin, kau ini …" Sphintus memandang teman sekamarnya lekat-lekat. "… sebenarnya sedang berusaha berteman denganku atau melamarku? Kata-katamu itu mengerikan sekali, bodoh!"

"Ahahaha."

Sphintus menghela napas panjang. Bocah di sampingnya tampak begitu polos dan agak bodoh—meski dia meraih nilai yang nyaris sempurna di ujian masuk. Mungkin tak ada salahnya menceritakan sedikit tentang tujuannya berada di akademi ini padanya—toh, mengetahuinya pun tak akan mengubah apapun. Dia memalingkan wajah dan menyangga dagunya. "Aku mencari seseorang di tempat ini."

"Seseorang? Siapa dia?"

"Dia …"

Suara langkah kaki yang dirasa terlalu keras bergema di ruangan, membisukan mulut-mulut yang masih terus berbicara—Sphintus termasuk di dalamnya. Seorang pria tua berperawakan besar dengan corak hitam di wajahnya melangkah masuk. Aura kewibawaannya membuat tiap pasang mata di ruangan itu tak mampu melepasnya, mengikuti tiap langkahnya hingga di panggung utama. _Matal Mogamett, Kepala Sekolah Akademi Sihir Magnostadt_. Sphintus bergumam dalam hati.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang di Akademi Magnostadt bagi kalian semua, para penyihir baru." Sebuah senyum ramah kebapakkan diulumnya, membuat suasana yang tadi terasa tegang luntur perlahan. "Aku harap kalian dapat menikmati masa-masa pembelajaran yang akan dilakukan dan menjadi penyihir besar yang kuat di masa depan …"

Sphintus kehilangan minatnya mendengarkan ceramah sang kepala sekolah setelah itu. Memutuskan untuk memandang langit-langit ruangan yang berhiaskan simbol segi delapan unsur sihir. Mengamati angka-angka yang ada di sana dan simbol yang tertera. Hal tidak penting yang mau tak mau harus dipelajarinya _lagi_ di tempat ini.

"… Dan saat yang paling kita tunggu, sambutan dari perwakilan siswa baru …"

Menyodok lengan Aladdin jahil. "Heh, acara yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh bocah cebol."

Aladdin hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya. Sedikit gugup sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

" … Titus Alexius."

Sorakan gembira yang terdengar kelewat kekanakan terdengar dari arah belakang, membuat banyak mata memandang dengan sorot mata penasaran. Sphintus dan Aladdin juga merupakan bagian dari mereka.

"Apa?!" Sphintus refleks bertanya. "Bukankah seharusnya Aladdin yang melakukannya?"

"Kudengar dia mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian masuk," gadis bermata sipit dari samping kiri Sphintus menjawab pertanyaan iyu.

"Eh? Sempurna?" Aladdin membeo. Tampak sedikit kekecewaan tergambar di wajahnya, meski sudah berusaha ditutupi. "Apa itu benar, Sai Lin?"

"Ya." Sang gadis menunduk, tampak tak tertarik dengan kehebohan yang terjadi di belakang. "Kupikir itu hanya bualan mengingat tingkat kesulitan ujian masuk, namun ternyata benar-benar ada."

"Nilai sempurna? Sialan, siapa sangka ocehanku ternyata benar terjadi," Sphintus menjulurkan lehernya, berusaha melihat orang seperti apa yang mampu memecahkan nilai akademi ini. "Dia bukan salah seorang penyihir legendaris bukan?"

"Tidak ada penyihir legendaris bernama Titus Alexius. Dia mungkin anggota keluarga kerajaan,"Aladdin menimpali.

Sphintus menjulurkan kepala, hanya melihat dua orang berjubah hitam yang melonjak-lonjak kegirangan—menutupi sosok yang menjadi pusat atensi. "Cih, makhluk-makhluk bodoh yang menari di belakang sana menghalangiku."

Sphintus menjulurkan lehernya lebih jauh lagi. Sosok yang menjadi buah bibir itu mulai tampak. Awalnya hanya sekelebat jubah hitamnya saja, kemudian kulit putih porselen, dan disusul rambut pirang yang sebagian dikepang. Dan saat wajahnya tampak, Sphintus terkesiap.

"Uwaaaa! Cantiknya! Dia gadis yang cantik kan, Sphintus?" Aladdin berkomentar sambil ikut berbalik badan, mengamati sosok yang kini sedang berjalan malas menuju panggung dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Tidak menyesal jika aku dikalahkan oleh gadis secantik itu."

"Dia laki-laki."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali, padahal dia sangat cantik—" Aladdin terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menyadari nada suara Sphintus yang tak lagi kasar, justru dalam dan suram. Menoleh, dia mendapati wajah sang teman sekamar mengeras, seluruh otot di tubuhnya seolah membatu. "Sphintus, ada apa?"

"Dia … dia orang yang kucari. Tidak salah lagi."

"Eh?"

Mata biru itu memandang sepintas pada Sphintus saat melewatinya. Senyum miring terukir di wajahnya, sebelum dia berlalu dan melenggang menuju panggung untuk menunaikan tugasnya.

Senyum miring tersungging di wajah pemuda berkulit cokelat itu, membuatnya tampak mengerikan. "Akhirnya, kutemukan orang itu. Kali ini tidak akan lepas lagi."

.

…*…

.

"Sphintus, kau yakin jika orang yang kau cari itu Titus Alexius?" Aladdin bertanya pensaran, duduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri sembari memangku wajah, siap mendengar jawaban Sphintus.

Namun pemuda yang ditanya hanya diam sambil memainkan _familiar-_nya, Kukulcan, yang tengah membelit lengannya. Satu tangan yang lain digunakannya untuk membuka sebuah buku bersampul kulit—buku panduan sihir yang diberikan pada siswa.

"Hei, Sphintus? Kau mendengarku kan?"

"Aku tidak tuli," Sphintus menimpali dengan ketus, membiarkan ular kesayangannya lepas dan berpindah ke tempat tidur Aladdin, bermain dengan kepang panjangnya. "Dan aku yakin benar jika itu _dia_."

Aladdin mengernyitkan alisnya, tampak tak terlalu yakin. "Tapi kau sama sekali tak bereaksi saat mendengar namanya, mungkin—"

"Tidak. Itu memang benar dia." Mata hijau itu sama sekali tak lepas dari buku yang dibaca, tampak tengah mencari sesuatu. "Aku mengenalnya dengan nama lain. Tapi aku tak mungkin salah. Wajah itu. Tak semudah itu aku melupakannya."

"Nama lain? Maksudmu nama Titus Alexius itu palsu?"

Sphintus menghela napas panjang. Kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya—untuk mencari rumus mantra yang dibutuhkannya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Tidak. Bahkan nama yang kutahu sebelumnya pun mungkin bukan nama aslinya. Hanya julukan, kira-kira seperti itu. Sepertinya Titus Alexius adalah namanya yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak berharap bocah bodoh sepertimu akan mengerti." Buku dibanting hingga tertutup. Tongkat sihir dengan emerald di ujungnya diambil, gumaman-gumaman samar sihir terdenggar, membentuk sebuah kabut cahaya. Menghilang. Sphintus kembali bergumam, kabut cahaya muncul lebih banyak, namun kembali lenyap setelah beberapa saat.

Aladdin mengamatinya dalam diam. Kukulcan membelit tubuhnya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sphintus?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu mengumpat sejenak. "Sihir cahaya. Sialan, ternyata aku belum terlalu menguasainya." Dia kembali merapal mantra. Masih gagal.

"Bukankah itu sihir tingkat tinggi yang membutuhkan banyak rumus?" Aladdin bertanya. "Kudengar baru tiga tahun lagi kita akan mempelajarinya."

"Aku berbeda denganmu—akh, sialan!" Dikibaskannya tangan untuk menghilangkan kabut cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. "Aku boleh saja mendapat nilai pas-pasan saat ujian masuk, namun aku sudah banyak belajar tentang sihir sebelumnya."

"Eeeeh? Hebat! Tapi mengapa kau harus melakukannya? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan pencarian Titus?"

Pemuda itu kali ini benar-benar diam, tangannya digerakkan untuk memanggil ular peliharaannya kembali padanya. Matanya memandang seragam yang digantung di tembok, mengamati simbol sekolah yang ada di dadanya.

"Sphintus, kalau kau tak ingin menjawabnya maka—"

"Memang aku tak akan menjawabnya. Siapa sudi berbagi cerita dengan bocah sepertimu," diucapkan bukan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia memalingkan wajah. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Matikan lampunya."

Aladdin memandang teman sekamarnya itu dalam diam. Hanya dapat mengangkat bahu saat sang pemuda berkulit cokelat bergulung dan memunggunginya. Mungkin sudah terlelap. Mungkin hanya pura-pura terlelap. Siapa yang tahu? Aladdin menghela napas panjang, teman sekamarnya punya banyak rahasia. Dan mungkin memaksanya mengatakannya bukanlah hal yang bijak.

"Selamat malam, Sphintus."

Tak ada jawaban. Satu tepukan dilakukan—mantra untuk mematikan lampu. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Tapi mata seorang Sphintus masih terbuka lebar.

_Ini urusanku sendiri. Aku tak mau melibatkan orang lain di dalamnya. Dan Titus Alexius hanyalah milikku sendiri. Tak akan aku biarkan orang lain merusak kesenanganku dengannya._

.

…*…

.

Malam telah larut. Kegelapan menyelimuti hingga tiap sudut ruangan. Satu detik dapat terasa bagaikan satu abad di dalamnya. Namun, seorang pemuda tetap meneguhkan hati berjalan dengan kaki telanjang beku—agar tak menimbulkan suara—dan mata buta. Cahaya yang keluar dari lilinnya sama sekali tidak membantu, kegelapan masih menelannya, membuatnya yakin jika dia tengah berjalan pada padang tanpa akhir dibandingkan lorong sekolah.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tak pernah sendirian. Ke manapun dia pergi, dua makhluk yang mengaku sebagai pengikutnya—siapa namanya?—Pinocchio dan Connie, selalu mengikuti sambil mengeluarkan jilatan-jilatan manis berbisa tentang seberapa hebatnya dia. Namun, dia harus pergi sendiri malam ini, dia tak bisa meminta ditemani oleh dua penyihir rendahan itu. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya. Lagi pula dia memang tak bisa melakukannya, masalah kali ini memang harus diselesaikannya seorang diri.

Pintu besar dari besi nyaris ditabraknya. Cahaya tipis menyeruak dari celah sempit di antara pintu dan lantai, seolah menyampaikan jika ada seseorang yang masih berada di sana meski malam sudah larut. Seseorang yang menunggu kedatangannya.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas panjang sebelum memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pintu itu. Lebih ringan dibandingkan dengan imajinasinya. Tentu saja akibat sihir yang menyelimuti gedung itu.

"Selamat malam, Titus Alexius." Sebuah senyum lembut menyambutnya. Seorang pria berperawakan besar duduk di salah satu kursi sembari minum teh. Dia memberikan kode pada pemuda di hadapannya untuk menghampiri.

"Selamat malam juga, _Sir_."

"Kemarilah, aku sudah menyiapkan teh hijau untukmu."

Titus berjalan pelan, sedikit ragu. Mendekat sebelum mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di hadapan sang kakek tua. Matanya menangkap secangkir teh yang sudah ada di hadapannya, masih mengepul—tanda belum lama disajikan. Telapak tangannya yang mati rasa memegang cangkir teh itu, berusaha menumbuhkan kembali rona yang sempat hilang dari sana.

"Kau tampak kedinginan, nak. Hangatkanlah dirimu dengan teh itu sementara kita bicara." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang anak, kakek tua itu mengambil sebuah surat dari balik jubah yang dikenakannya. "Walimu—Scheherazade—baru saja mengirimiku surat. Perihal permohonannya akan jaminan keselamatanmu di sini. Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu secara khusus. Namun dia tak mengatakan apapun lebih dari itu."

Titus mengangguk pelan, tanda jika dia paham. "Anda tak memanggil saya di tengah malam untuk mengatakan alasan di balik permintaan itu, bukan?"

"Sebenarnya, itulah yang ingin kuminta darimu, nak. Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Bagaimana jika saya keberatan?"

Pria itu menepuk kepala pemuda di hadapannya penuh sayang. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu mengatakannya. Namun aku juga tidak akan menjamin kau mendapatkan perlindungan khusus yang walimu minta."

"Apakah Anda berusaha mengancam saya?" Mata biru itu menunduk, mengamati pantulan wajahnya pada air teh yang kehijauan. Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar, senyum kecil dikulum—penuh rasa miris. "Apa Anda berusaha menentang Scheherazade, salah satu dari tiga penyihir legendaris yang hidup pada masa ini?"

"Scheherazade adalah teman baikku. Aku tidak ingin menyinggung ataupun menentangnya." Pria itu menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Tersenyum kecil entah pada siapa—pada kenangan masa lalunya dengan sang penyihir legendaris, mungkin. "Tapi aku juga tahu, Scheherazade bukan orang yang akan meminta sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan jika aku memerlukan alasan itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menguntungkannya."

Diam. Sang pemuda hanya diam sambil memandang cangkir tehnya. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh Scheherazade pada cawannya tiap kali ia meramal. Titus kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Lady Scheherazade meramalkan sesuatu tentang saya. Dan seperti yang semua orang tahu. Ramalan Lady Scheherazade tidak pernah meleset. Begitu pula ramalannya tentang saya. Mau tak mau, ramalan itu pasti akan terjadi—sekeras apapun saya berusaha mangkir darinya."

"Dan apa isi ramalan itu, nak?"

"Ramalan itu mengatakan dua kemungkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi dalam hidup saya. Dan salah satunya meramalkan jika …" Kediaman yang aneh memenuhi ruangan itu. Satu hal yang sang pria tua ketahui, terjadi pergulatan dalam hati sang pemuda. Pergulatan yang membuatnya membisu meski otaknya terus berteriak agar dia melanjutkan katanya. "… mungkin saya akan mati di tangan seseorang yang merupakan takdir saya sendiri."

Satu tetes air mata jatuh ke atas meja yang berlapiskan kain putih. Tetes kedua membasahi tangan sang pemuda. Tetes ketiga bercampur dengan teh dalam cangkir.

"Nak …?"

"Dia— _sang takdir_—sudah datang. Aku melihatnya. Aku menemukan kebencian dalam matanya—salahku, akulah yang menumbuhkan kebencian itu. Aku … aku tidak bisa menghindar dari ramalan itu. Dan sekarang … tidak mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sisi lain ramalan itu."

Isakan itu pecah menjadi tangis. Air mata jatuh menetes tanpa henti dari sudut gelap mata biru sang pemuda. Tangis yang terdengar begitu jujur, tanpa ada kebohongan di dalamnya. Menumbuhkan rasa iba pada siapapun yang kebetulan melihatnya.

Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan, rambut pirang diusap cepat, berusaha memberikan perlindungan dan rasa aman dari gestur itu. "Titus …"

"Aku bukannya takut mati. Aku tahu, semua makhluk pasti akan menemui akhirnya. Hanya saja … aku tak mau mati di tangannya. Aku tak mau menjadikannya pembunuh. Sudah cukup aku saja …" Sang pemuda membenamkan wajahnya pada dada kakek tua itu, menangis seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Aku … aku … kumohon, tolong aku Sir Mogamett. Kumohon … selamatkanlah dia … kumohon …"

.

…*…

.

Jika kau bertanya apa yang paling menghantui hidup seorang Sphintus Carmen, maka jawabannya adalah pembantaian keluarganya setahun lalu. Jika kau bertanya apa yang paling ingin dilakukan seorang Sphintus Carmen, maka jawabannya adalah membalaskan dendam keluarganya dengan membunuh orang yang bertanggung jawab akan kejadian itu. Namun, jika kau bertanya apa yang paling membuat seorang Sphintus Carmen gila, jawabannya adalah kenyataan jika dia tak pernah benar-benar bisa membenci orang yang telah menghabisi keluarganya.

Konyol memang. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak bisa membenci orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya? Dia sendiri tak tahu—dan tak ingin tahu—jawabannya.

Mati-matian dia mengasah ilmu sihirnya dan melacak keberadaan sang pelaku yang terus menghiasi mimpinya—entah itu mimpi buruk ataupun baik—hingga akhirnya dia sampai di tempat ini, Akademi Sihir Magnostadt. Dan saat sudah bertatap muka dengannya, kegalauan itu kembali datang. Rasa ingin membunuh membludak, meneriakkan jiwa terdalamnya untuk segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Namun di sisi lain, dia merasa mendengar suatu suara yang memerintahnya untuk memaafkan. Melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi dan membiarkan sang pembantai bebas.

Dia mencengkram dadanya sendiri, Kukulcan mendesis. "Mengapa sekarang kau bimbang Sphintus? Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum segalanya selesai dan kini kau merasakan rasa kasihan? Bodoh sekali kau, Sphintus."

Ia menutup matanya, berusaha membunuh kesadarannya. Kenangan tentang keluarganya yang habis dibantai kembali memenuhi otaknya, terasa begitu nyata seolah dia kembali ke tempat itu. Rumah yang setengahnya hancur berantakan, darah yang menggenang di mana-mana, dan tubuh keluarganya yang bergelimpangan. Mati dengan berbagai macam kerusakan pada tubuhnya. Mulai dari terbakar hingga terbelah. Dia membelalakkan mata ngeri.

Dan di atas segalanya, berdiri sosok dengan pakaian serba putih—meski sudah berselimut darah—membelakanginya. Rambut pirangnya berhembus ditiup angin yang menerobos dari jendela yang pecah berantakan.

"_Masih tersisa satu rupanya."_

Suara itu begitu ringan dan dingin. Telinga Sphintus bagaikan tengah dibelai oleh sehelai bulu saat mendengarnya. Gerakannya saat berbalik pun begitu anggun, sebuah sayap malaikat nyaris saja terbayang di punggungnya andai kata rumah yang hancur dan keluarga yang dibantai bukan panggung pertemuan mereka.

Sebuah anting yang tampak bagaikan tiruan buah anggur tertangkap mata, menyempurnakan wajah sempurna yang—di luar dugaan—tampak seusia dengannya. Laki-laki? Perempuan? Sphintus benar-benar kehilangan otaknya saat memandang mata biru yang begitu dingin dan pucat—namun indah—itu. Kecantikan yang luar biasa, bukan milik seorang manusia.

Katakan saja ia berdelusi saat merasakan ada sebuah getaran aneh di mata sosok cantik itu. Getaran keraguan dan kesedihan yang tak dipahaminya. Sebelum akhirnya sosok itu mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah tongkat sihir dan mengarahkan ke dadanya.

_Aku akan mati. Aku akan segera menyusul keluargaku._

Pemikiran itu muncul, namun tak ada yang dilakukannya untuk mencegahnya. Dibiarkan saja sosok itu mengarahkan tongkat sihir padanya, ia hanya perlu menunggu kematiannya yang akan jatuh di tangan seorang malaikat—malaikat maut.

Getar di mata itu bukan delusi sekarang, menjalar hingga tangan dan kakinya, membuat sosok itu terlihat goyah. Pandangannya jelas menampilkan kebimbangan, ketakutan, kekalutan. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran sosok itu hingga akhirnya dia menurunkan tongkatnya dan membuang wajah.

"_Aku tak bisa membunuhmu."_

_Kenapa?! _Pertanyaan itu hanya dapat diteriakkan dalam hati. Tubuhnya terasa membeku saat sosok itu berjalan mendekat padanya. Menyentuh pipinya yang berhiaskan bercak darah, mengusap rambut putihnya yang tampak berantakan, memeluk lehernya, menenggelamkan wajah dalam dadanya, merembeskan air hangat ke pakaiannya hingga menyentuh kulit.

_Laki-laki_. Kesimpulan itu didapatkannya tatkala pelukannya mengetat, merapatkan tubuh keduanya, seolah ingin menyatukan mereka.

Tangannya ingin terangkat, balas memeluk sosok itu, menyentuh rambut keemasannya, membelai kulit putihnya, mengusap tangisnya. Namun, ia tak bisa, bagaimanapun juga, sosok itu adalah sosok yang telah menghabisi nyawa keluarganya. Tapi, memberi pukulan atau hanya sekedar mendorongnya menjauh pun terasa begitu berat baginya.

"_Maaf."_

Dan setelah kata itu diucapkan, semuanya menggelap. Ketika ia sadar keesokan harinya, ia sudah berada di kamar seorang tabib desa dengan pandangan mengasihani dari orang-orang di sana. Mengatakan jika keluarganya sudah dihabisi oleh penyihir kerajaan karena terlibat dalam pemberontakan di wilayah timur.

Dia tahu hal itu, namun dia tak mengindahkannya. Yang dia tahu, pemilik mata biru itulah yang telah membunuh keluarganya. Dan dia harus membunuhnya sebagai pembalasan dendam. Meski sesungguhnya dia amat enggan melakukannya.

Sphintus masih berbaring dalam kegelapan. Suara napas Aladdin dari ranjang sebelah terdengar keras, berlomba dengan denting jam di atas meja.

Pukul dua malam. Dan dia masih terjaga.

"Aku bisa mati gila jika terus-terusan berada di tempat ini." Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya dan mendengus kesal, entah pada siapa. Pada dirinya sendiri—mungkin.

Menyibakkan selimut yang menyelimuti setengah tubuhnya, Sphintus memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar itu. Mungkin udara malam akan membuat kepalanya lebih jernih dan menumbuhkan kenyakinannya untuk mengejar dan membalaskan dendamnya. Mata hijaunya melirik sebentar pada rekan sekamarnya, memastikan anak berambut biru itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, sebelum menutup pintu tanpa suara dan berjalan pergi, menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap tanpa penerangan—yang mengingatkannya akan kegelapan hatinya sendiri.

Langkah kakinya membawanya menempuh perjalanan tanpa tujuan yang pasti, melewati jendela-jendela besar yang tak disinari bulan ataupun lorong-lorong panjang berhiaskan patung-patung penyihir di kedua sisinya. Dia sudah terbiasa pada kegelapan. Kegelapan tak lagi menakutkannya sejak dia terjun dalam kegelapan itu sendiri. Baginya, tiap langkahnya adalah kegelapan, tiap mantranya adalah kegelapan, tiap pemikirannya adalah kegelapan. Kegelapan adalah dirinya sendiri, dan hanya orang bodoh yang takut pada dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar gema langkah pelan dari sebuah lorong.

Disembunyikannya tubuh di balik sebuah patung penyihir, mengira jika langkah kaki itu datang dari salah seorang guru yang tengah berjaga. Sudah dua kali ia hampir tertangkap oleh guru-guru itu, meski akhirnya lolos akibat kelicinannya dalam bersembunyi. Dia masih terus mendengarkan langkah kaki itu dalam diam hingga akhirnya dia sadar, langkah kaki itu terlalu lirih. Seolah seseorang tengah mengendap-endap dalam kegelapan.

_Siapa? _Dia memincingkan mata curiga.

Cahaya kecil terlihat, sumbernya adalah sebuah lilin di tangan seseorang. Sekarang jelas, siapun orang itu, jelas dia bukan seorang guru atau staf yang tengah berjaga. Lentera adalah pilihan para penjaga malam saat berkeliling—setidaknya itulah yang dia lihat dari dua orang sebelumnya.

Dan tubuhnya menegang seketika saat cahaya itu membesar, dan menampilkan sosok orang yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya saat ini.

Titus Alexius.

Bayangan cahaya lilin pada wajah sang pendatang, membuat pemuda itu tampak mengerikan. Namun semakin sering dilihat, kengerian itu berubah menjadi kecantikan. Dia cantik sekali. Terlalu cantik—terutama jika mengingat dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Wajah dan tubuhnya jauh lebih ranum dibandingkan gadis manapun yang pernah Sphintus temui.

Dan ini bukan kali pertama Sphintus terpesona padanya.

Jika dia mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri, dia tahu. Inilah saat yang paling tepat untuk membalaskan dendam. Mungkin dia bica mengejutkan sosok itu dari balik bayang-bayang, menerjangnya, membungkam mulutnya hingga napasnya terhenti atau mungkin mencekiknya. Dan dia masih bisa kabur dan berpura tak tahu apa-apa saat keesokan harinya mayat penyihir jenius itu ditemukan. Lagipula, dengan baju minim yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu, Sphintus yakin, tak ada tongkat sihir yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Namun pada akhirnya dia hanya diam membeku membiarkannya itu berjalan.

Titus berjalan melalui tempatnya bersembunyi dalam keheningan. Sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi di sana?" suara dingin itu menegur.

Hah, ternyata penyihir itu hanya mengujinya saja. Sejak awal dia sudah tahu jika Sphintus ada di sana. Keluar dari persembunyiaannya, dia memandang punggung pemuda berparas cantik itu. _De javu. _Kenangan akan memandang punggung yang sama dalam kegelapan singgah dalam benakknya, membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Aku merasakan keberadaanmu—jangan tanya bagaimana itu terjadi."

Sphintus memandang punggung itu lebih lama, menyadari jika punggung itu terlihat lebih rapuh dari yang diingatnya. Ada getaran kecil yang terlukis di sana, menari bersama nyala api lilin yang memantulkan cahaya keemasan.

"Mengapa kau masih diam? Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku? Bukankah kau ingin membalaskan dendam? Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" suara itu kembali angkat bicara. Terdengar dingin dan sombong—membuat Sphintus ingin menerjang dan mencekik lehernya—namun juga terdengar begitu kosong dan sepi—membuat Sphintus ingin memeluk dan mengelus rambutnya untuk menenangkan.

"Apa kau ingin aku membunuhmu?"

"Apa ada seseorang yang cukup bodoh mengharapkan untuk dibunuh?"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak pergi dan bersembunyi sebelum aku melakukannya?"

Si pirang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Perlahan dibalikkannya tubuh, meski wajah tetap dipalingkan ke tempat lain. "Karena kau tidak akan membunuhku. Setidaknya untuk malam ini."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Itu karena kelengahanmu." Senyum sombong terukir di wajahnya. Sphintus menangkap adanya bercak-bercak tipis air yang mengering di wajah pemuda itu. Air mata? "Jika kau ingin membunuhku, seharusnya kau bisa menerjangku dari tempat persembunyianmu itu. Dan aku tidak akan berdaya melawannya. Kurasa kau tahu, aku tidak membawa tongkat sihirku saat ini. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang baik untuk membunuhku?"

Senyum sombong balas Sphintus sunggingkan. "Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak melakukannya?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melakukannya malam ini—seperti yang kau katakan."

Dengusan singkat Titus dianggapnya sebagai tawa yang ditahan. Getar dalam tubuhnya tampak sudah sedikit berkurang. Entah itu hal bagus atau tidak. "Kau adalah orang paling aneh yang pernah aku temui. Atau mungkin paling bodoh. Jika aku jadi kau, sudah pasti aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

"Jadi, kau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membunuhku? Seperti kau membunuh keluargaku setahun lalu?" Sphintus bertanya. Tangannya direntangkan lebar-lebar, menandakan jika dia sama lengahnya dengan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak membawa tongkatku juga. Bahkan Kukulcan pun tidak bersamaku. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang sama baiknya bagimu?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah lupa." Mata biru itu mengadu pandangan dengan mata hijaunya, menyampaikan sesuatu yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh satu di antara mereka. "Sudah pernah kukatakan bukan, aku tak bisa membunuhmu."

Keheningan kembali menyelubungi. Lilin bergoyang, mempermainkan bayangan mereka, meleleh perlahan, seiring dengan waktu yang terbuang percuma.

"Kenapa?" Sphintus bertanya, tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? Bukankah aku bagian dari keluarga Carmen yang kalian anggap sebagai pemberontak? Mengapa kau tak membunuhku dan malah membiarkanku tetap hidup?!"

"Itu karena …"

"Siapa di sana!?"

Langkah-langkah berat bergema di lorong gelap. Suara logam yang beradu dengan ubin lantai. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian besi yang terlalu terbuka berjalan. Lentera di tangan berpijar, diarahkan pada lorong-lorong gelap. Sebuah benda di lantai menarik perhatiannya. Wanita itu membungkuk, menemukan sebuah piring besi dan lilin yang sudah mati di lantai. Dipungutnya benda itu dan dipegangnya. "Hangat," gumam wanita itu sambil kembali mengarahkan lenteranya ke arah lorong-lorong gelap, berusaha mencari sosok yang mungkin tengah melarikan diri darinya. Setelah yakin tak ada seseorang di sekitar sana, wanita itu kemudian pergi.

"Uhm!"

"Berisik kau! Kau mau kita kena detensi di hari kedua masuk sekolah apa?!" disuarakan dengan bisikan. Mata hijau mengintip, mencari keberadaan guru wanita paling garang dalam sejarah sekolah sihir. Bisa mati dia jika sampai cambuk listrik sang guru mulai bicara.

"Uph! Uhm, uph!"

Sphintus menunduk, mendapati pemuda dengan rambut emas yang tadi ditarik, dipeluk, dibekap dan dijepitnya dengan paksa di belakang patung mulai berontak. Dilepaskannya pemuda itu segera setelah menyadari posisi mereka yang cukup berbahaya, berjalan menjauh, menjaga jarak dan kemudian membuang muka. Pemuda yang dilepaskan pun tak membuang waktu. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia berbalik dan berlari pergi—nyaris tanpa suara karena kenihilan sepatu.

Sphintus mengacak rambut putihnya frustasi, mata terus mengikuti arah kepergian Titus meski tubuh pemuda itu sudah lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan diberikan pada pipinya sendiri. "Brengsek! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!" dia memaki dalam bisikan. Mulai menjambaki rambutnya seperti orang gila. Menepuk-nepuk pipi untuk mengembalikan kesadaran yang hilang.

Tubuhnya masih mengingat jelas bagaimana tubuh kecil itu merapat pada tubuhnya—terhimpit oleh tembok, kepala yang menyandar pada bahunya, dengan helaian rambut pirang yang menggelitik lehernya. Belum lagi rasa pada telapak tangannya saat bibir tipis kemerahan itu bergerak-gerak, berniat bicara minta dibebaskan, mata yang sayu memohon. Dan, oh Tuhan, siapa sangka pinggang laki-laki bisa sesempit itu.

Satu tamparan kembali mendarat pada pipinya. Tersangkanya adalah tangan berkulit gelap yang tak lain adalah tangannya sendiri.

"Tak seharusnya aku memikirkan hal bodoh macam itu. Payah sekali aku ini. Keluargaku bisa menangis di surga—atau neraka—kalau melihatku bersikap seperti pecundang."

Namun matanya masih belum meninggalkan kegelapan tempat tubuh Titus melebur di dalamnya.

"_Sudah pernah kukatakan bukan, aku tak bisa membunuhmu."_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? Bukankah aku bagian dari keluarga Carmen yang kalian anggap sebagai pemberontak? Mengapa kau tak membunuhku dan malah membiarkanku tetap hidup?!"_

"_Itu karena …"_

Sphintus menghela napas panjang. "Kau masih berhutang satu penjelasan padaku, Titus Alexius."

Rasa lelah menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya ingin naik ke ranjangnya dan tertidur lama—sangat lama. Dengan lunglai, dia mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri, berdoa semoga malam ini wajah seorang Titus tidak muncul dalam mimpinya—seperti yang selalu terjadi setahun terakhir. Dia ingin melupakan sosok itu barang sejenak. Melupakan kenyataan jika dia harus membunuh orang itu di kemudian hari.

.

…*…

.

"_Titus, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?"_

Cermin di hadapannya tidak memantulkan wajahnya sendiri, melainkan wajah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang tampak identik dengannya. "Kabar saya baik, Anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya, Lady Scheherazade."

"_Apakah Matal Mogamett mau memenuhi permintaanku?" _wanita cantik di cermin kembali bertanya, ada sedikit kekhawatiran tergambar di wajahnya yang tak terlalu banyak berakspresi.

"Tentu saja, Lady Scheherazade. Namun saya harus mengatakan jika saya sudah menceritakan alasan Anda meminta perlindungan khusus untuk saya pada Sir Mogamett."

"_Tak apa." _Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. Mata birunya memandang sosok Titus lekat-lekat. Seolah mereka ada di ruang yang sama. "_Maafkan aku ya, Titus. Andai saja aku tidak sebegini tua dan lemahnya, tentu saja aku dapat melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri. Namun, justru kau lah yang selalu melindungiku dan menggantikan tugas-tugasku. Aku sudah merepotkanmu."_

Titus menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum kecil, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. "Anda tak perlu minta maaf, Lady Scheherazade. Sudah sewajarnya saya melayani Anda dengan sepenuh hati. Karena … untuk tujuan inilah saya dilahirkan."

Scheherazade hanya dapat terdiam sembari memandang Titus melalui perantara cermin. _"Titus, kau selalu berbicara sopan denganku. Sudah kukatakan untuk menghentikannya, bukan?"_

"Maaf … saya hanya … belum terbiasa saja."

"_Dan Titus, kapan kau akan mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ibu'?" _Keheningan dari lawan bicaranya hanya membuahkan senyum sedih dari bibir sang penyihir legendaris. _"Titus, hanya karena kau dibuat dari sihirku, dengan sel-selku yang kupadu dengan sel Pernadius, bukan berarti kau bukan anakku, bukan keluargaku. Kau adalah putraku, Titus. Dan aku adalah ibumu. Meski kita memang bukan keluarga yang terbentuk dengan cara yang biasa."_

"Maaf, saya hanya …"

"_Tidak terbisa?" _potong Scheherazade. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, yakin jika tebakannya tepat. _"Aku tahu. Hubungan kita tidak terlalu baik. Dan kau, dalam usiamu yang masih sangat muda ini, sudah banyak menggantikan pekerjaanku. Bahkan yang tak manusiawi sekalipun. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika ternyata kau membenciku—"_

"Saya tidak membenci Anda, Lady Scheherazade! Tidak akan pernah!"

Senyum lembut itu kembali tersungging di wajah wanita yang usianya sudah lebih dari dua setengah abad. _"Syukurlah kalau begitu." _Senyum itu pudar, kembali digantikan waah serius namun penuh sayangnya yang biasa. _"Titus, wajahmu tampak sedih hari ini. Apakah benar segalanya baik-baik saja di sana?"_

Titus kembali diam, ragu hendak menceritakan mengenai kehadiran Sphintus Carmen—yang sejatinya merupakan sosok yang seharusnya ia hindari—dalam Akademi Sihir Magnostadt tempatnya berlindung pada Scheherazade adalah hal yang tepat atau tidak. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan, sadar jika berbohong pun percuma saja. Cepat atau lambat Scheherazade pasti akan mengetahuinya juga.

"Dia ada di sini, Lady Scheherazade. Entah bagaimana, dia ada di tempat ini."

"_Dia? Maksudmu … _takdirmu_? Dia ada di sana?" _Scheherazade terdiam sejenak, ada kekalutan dan rahasia yang terpancar pada mata birunya. Dalam situasi seperti ini, tubuh muda sang penyihir pun tak sanggup menutupi beban usianya. "_Titus, maafkan aku. Sepertinya, aku benar-benar tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Bahkan ramalanku pun …"_

"Anda sendiri yang berkata jika takdir tak dapat diubah bukan, Lady Scheherazade?" Titus berusaha tampak tenang. Tangan yang mengepal mencari keberanian disembunyikannya di balik kelim-kelim pakaian. "Takdir tak akan dapat diubah meski sekeras apapun kita berusaha mengubahnya."

"_Namun kau masih memiliki pilihan, Titus."_

Pemuda itu memilih untuk membisu, mengenang kembali tiga pertemuan yang sudah dilakoninya dengan sang takdir. Pertemuan pertama, di malam pembantaian, saat tangannya bergetar tatkala berusaha mengubah takdir—dan berakhir dengan kelemahan hatinya. Pertemuan kedua, saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena menyunggingkan ekspresi itu padahal sesungguhnya dia ingin berlari menerjang _sang takdir_—mengatakan betapa dia merindukannya. Dan pertemuan ketiga, yang belum berlalu terlalu lama, saat pembicaraan mengenai kematian datang dan saat ia kembali merasakan debaran itu—debaran yang dibawa oleh takdir untuk mereka—dan dia yang melarikan diri, takut topeng pongahnya pecah tak bersisa.

"Saya tak akan berkelit. Saya merasakan hal itu lagi padanya. Tapi saya bisa mengatakan sebaliknya tentangnya. Dia sudah berjanji pada saya, jika dia akan membunuh saya."

Keheningan itu menyesakkan.

"_Titus, dengarkan aku, putraku." _Sang wanita berkata dengan nada lembut keibuan._ "Aku tak tahu badai apa yang tengah melanda kalian di sana. Namun dengarlah, tangan takdir tidak berjalan tanpa ada perantaranya. Dan seabsolut apapun takdir yang menunggu kalian di masa depan, yakinlah, takdir tidak membenci kalian. Dia selalu memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk kalian."_

_Dan yang terbaik untuk seorang pembunuh adalah mati di tangan orang yang seharusnya dibunuhnya. _Tentu saja Titus tidak berani mengatakan hal itu secara langsung. Tidak ingin membuat Scheherazade resah akan dirinya. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas nasihat Anda, Lady Scheherazade."

"_Doaku selalu menyertaimu dalam tiap langkahmu, Titus putraku. Dan semoga takdir selalu melindungimu."_

.

…*…

.

"Ah, sialan."

"Ini kelima belas kalinya kau memaki dengan kalimat yang sama dalam satu jam terakhir."

"Dewa apa yang menyertaiku sampai aku harus satu kelompok denganmu di kelas ini?!"

"Dewa Ironi."

Mantra kutukan hampir saja lepas dari mulut Sphintus andai saja mata pengajar mereka tidak terarah padanya—pada kelompoknya. Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di lorong sekolah, dan katakan jika dia buta, dia yakin sekolah memberikan perlindungan khusus pada pemuda itu. Jangankan membunuhnya, mendekatinya di luar kelas pun rasanya mustahil.

Dan begitu dia mendapat kesempatan bersama dengan pemuda itu, justru saat mereka terperangkap dalam kelas mantra. Membuat laporan bersama tentang mantra-mantra yang sudah dipelajari selama seminggu penuh. Mungkin Titus ada benarnya juga, Dewa Ironi menyertainya.

Ditatapnya Titus dengan wajah masam. "Kau saja yang mengerjakan rumus mantra perlindungan sialan ini. Aku malas melakukannya."

"Tidak masalah. Mantra pelindung adalah hal paling sederhana dan krusial bagi penyihir." Senyum sombong itu kembali terukir. "Dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan dapat menangkal semua mantramu hanya dengan satu mantra pelindung sederhana."

Sphintus berdecak kesal dan merebut buku mantra yang ada di tangan Titus. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau! Kerjakan saja laporan sialan itu!"

Titus hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengambil peralatan menulisnya. Sesekali mata birunya mencuri pandang pada penyihir di sebelahnya yang sedang menciptakan pelindung khusus dari mantra—sudah sempurna dengan sekali percobaan. Tanda jika itu bukan kali pertama dia menjajalnya. "Sudah sebanyak apa sihir yang kau pelajari untuk melawanku?"

"Maki aku sebagai makhluk paling bodoh di dunia jika sampai menjawabnya."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Titus memfokuskan matanya pada laporan yang tengah digarapnya. "Lagipula, mantra apapun yang kau pelajari akan percuma saja. Aku dapat mengeluarkan mantra yang jauh lebih kuat darimu."

Dengus napas sinis terdengar. "Bukan kejutan. Bagaimanapun juga, kau jauh lebih terkenal dengan nama lainmu, Sir Scheherazade. Tak akan ada yang menjulukimu sebagai sosok lain penyihir legendaris itu jika kau tak memiliki hubungan dengannya."

"Kau benar. Aku memang memiliki hubungan dengan Lady Scheherazade." Mata biru itu melirik sejenak pada buku mantra sebelum melanjutkan laporannya. "Lebih tepatnya lagi, Lady Scheherazade adalah ibuku. Setidaknya, itulah yang selalu dikatakannya."

Derak leher yang terlalu cepat menoleh dan desis ular yang kaget adalah hal pertama yang Titus dengar. Namun kekeh sinis tak luput juga ditangkap telinganya. "Huh, ternyata nenek-nenek dua setengah abad pun masih bisa melahirkan."

"Kurasa 'melahirkan' bukan kosakata yang tepat."

"Kosakata apa lagi yang harus aku gunakan untuk menjelaskan proses seorang wanita memiliki anak?"

"Bagaimana dengan 'Kloning Sihir'?" Derak kaget dan desis ular itu kembali terdengar. Namun Titus berusaha untuk tak mengacuhkannya. "Namun tidak tepat seperti itu juga. Karena aku bukan kloning sempurna darinya. Aku masih memiliki seorang ayah. Atau setidaknya seseorang yang menyumbangkan setengah DNA-nya padaku."

Sphintus menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan yang tersilang di belakang kepala, memandang laporan yang tengah Titus kerjakan dengan raut wajah bosan. "Aku sudah pernah mendengar hal semacam itu. Para penyihir kerajaan menciptakan kembaran dirinya untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor yang seharusnya mereka tangani. Jadi kau salah satunya juga, huh? Penyihir wanita itu menyuruhmu menggantikannya melakukan pekerjaan agar gaunnya yang indah tidak ternoda? Menyedihkan."

Mata Titus berubah nyalang, gelap oleh kemarahan. "Aku tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berkata buruk tentang Lady Scheherazade. Bahkan jika itu adalah kau." Sphintus tak dapat menahan kekagetannya. Siapa sangka seorang Titus yang tenang dan sinis dapat berteriak sekeras itu, apa lagi mereka tengah berada dalam kelas. Jelas, sikapnya itu menarik perhatian beberapa siswa lain—termasuk guru yang berjaga. "Kukatakan saja, bukan dia yang memaksaku untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Namun akulah yang memaksanya."

"Oh wow, apa yang aku lihat? Rasa cinta seorang anak pada ibunya? Huh, biar aku tebak, kau akan membela 'ayah'-mu juga, heh?"

Titus menghela napas panjang. Merasa konyol telah melepaskan emosinya. "Tidak," ia menjawab singkat

"Mengejutkan." Diucapkan dengan nada tak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia sudah mati jauh sebelum aku diciptakan—meski aku menggunakan nama belakangnya untuk namaku."

Sphintus memandang rekan sekelompoknya kali ini—sekaligus seseorang yang harus dibunuhnya. Aneh sekali, mereka membicarakan hal-hal pribadi seolah mereka adalah kawan lama. Sama sekali tak ada rasa canggung, seakan-akan memang itulah yang harus terjadi. Sphintus menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir berbagai macam pikiran yang sempat singgah ke otaknya. "Alexius. Katakan jika aku salah, itu adalah nama keluarga kerajaan dan para kesatria yang masih merupakan keturunannya bukan?"

"Ya. Dan ayahku bernama Pernadius. Pernadius Alexius."

Derak leher dan desis ular mulai terdengar familier di telinga Titus. Wajah terkejut yang dia curi dari sudut matanya membuatnya ingin tertawa. Apa Sphintus tahu jika wajah terkejutnya terlihat begitu bodoh? "Tunggu! Bukankah dia adalah raja pertama kerajaan ini? Yang mendirikan kerajaan? Dan … dia sudah mati lebih dari dua abad lamanya kan?"

"Lady Scheherazade menyimpan selnya dalam wadah sihir. Kemudian memadukannya dengan selnya sendiri untuk menciptakanku."

"Apa itu mungkin?"

"Aku adalah bukti nyata kemungkinan itu."

Sebuah jitakan dilayangkan. Guru yang berjaga langsung mengambil posisi siaga, entah untuk apa. "Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan, otak bebal!" Lupakan saja jika Titus adalah peraih nilai sempurna ujian masuk akademi. "Yang kutanyakan itu, apa mungkin Scheherazade memiliki perasaan pada Raja Pernadius?"

Titus diam dan mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Memaki pelan dalam hati. "Siapa yang tahu. Lady Scheherazade tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya menciptakanku pada siapapun—bahkan padaku pun tidak berbeda." Mata biru itu memandang laporan yang telah dikerjakannya dan melipatkannya rapi, membereskan alat tulisnya secepat yang ia bisa. "Namun, meskipun itu benar, itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Raja Pernadius sudah meninggal, dan saat dia masih hidup pun, kurasa mustahil bagi Lady Scheherazade untuk bersatu dengannya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena masyarakat tak mengizinkannya," Titus berkata cepat. "Seorang raja dan seorang penyihir. Hal semacam itu adalah tabu yang tak bisa dilanggar."

"Tabu?"

"Ya, tabu. Hal itu sama tabunya seperti jika kita bersama. Seorang pembunuh dan seseorang yang seharusnya dibunuhnya. Bukankah itu tabu?"

Diam itu terasa sangat menyesakkan dan lama. Hijau dan biru saling pandang dengan penjelasan yang hanya dapat dipahami oleh hati mereka masing-masing. Biru adalah warna mata pertama yang memutuskan hubungan.

"Lupakan saja hal yang kukatakan tadi. Itu bodoh." Titus mengangkat barang-barangnya dan bersiap pergi. "Aku adalah pembunuh keluargamu, itu adalah hal yang pasti. Karena takdir mengatakan jika aku harus melakukannya. Kau akan membunuhku. Itu juga hal yang pasti. Meski belum terjadi, aku yakin takdir pun pasti akan mengiyakannya. Tak ada yang lainnya bukan?"

"Ya." Satu kata itu terasa begitu pahit di lidah sang pemuda berkulit cokelat. "Aku akan tetap membunuhmu. Bahkan kalaupun kau tidak berniat membunuhku sekalipun."

"Niat? Omong kosong." Kekeh tawa itu terdengar begitu pahit. "Kau tak tahu berapa kali aku berniat memantraimu agar kau segera bertemu dengan keluargamu."

"Tapi kau tak melakukannya. Dan kau masih belum mengatakan alasannya padaku."

"Apa bagimu itu hal penting."

"Sangat."

Mata biru itu kembali memandang hijau di depannya. Segala macam perasaan—bahkan yang tak memiliki nama sekalipun—tergambar jelas di mata indah itu. Membuat Sphintus sesak, tak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Ya, dia tahu pasti jawaban itu. Dia hanya tak mau tahu—tak mau mengerti dan terus menyangkal.

"Karena kutukan takdir membuatku tak bisa." Dan Titus melenggang pergi setelah mengatakannya.

Sphintus masih terdiam di meja mereka. Memandangi laporan yang sudah disusun rapi di atas sana. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ah, sialan! Kutukan takdir ya?" Sphintus tertawa—entah pada siapa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, mungkin. "Mungkin takdir juga sudah mengutukku."

.

…*…

.

Orang yang berharga. Bagi Aladdin mungkin itu adalah Alibaba dan Morgiana yang kerap muncul dalam cerita-ceritanya. Bagi Sphintus mungkin itu adalah Scheherazade—mengingat 'ayah'-nya sudah lama meninggal. Dan bagi Sphintus … dia tak bisa menjawabnya. Keluarganya kah? Tidak, mereka sudah mati. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangi mereka atau apa, buktinya dia masih terus berusaha untuk membalas dendam hingga saat ini—meski keinginan itu terhapus sedikit demi sedikit. Jika orang lain bertanya, maka dia akan dengan percaya diri mengatakan jika orang itu adalah Kukulcan yang selalu menemaninya ke manapun dia pergi. Jawaban bodoh, karena jelas, Kukulcan sendiri bukan 'orang'. Dan dia tak memiliki jawaban lain untuk itu.

"Ah, jadi Titus juga merupakan kloning dari penyihir legendaris ya?" Aladdin bergumam. Sebuah senyum gamang terukir di wajahnya. "Aku sudah menduganya."

"Hoi, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'juga' itu, hah?"

"Eh? Apa aku belum mengatakan padamu tentang 'kakak'-ku ya?"

Sphintus menguap lebar sambil membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Entah apa yang membuatnya berani menceritakan rahasia besar Titus pada teman sekamarnya itu. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu penat menanggung semuanya sendiri. "Kalau yang kau maksud 'kakak' adalah Alibaba dan Morgiana misterius yang terus kau ocehkan itu, berarti kau sudah mengatakannya."

Aladdin menggaruk kepalanya. "Berarti aku belum menceritakannya." Senyum kembali lenyap dari wajah bocah hiperaktif itu. "Aku memiliki seorang kakak. Atau mungkin lebih cocok disebut ayah—meski dia masih sangat muda. Dan namanya adalah Judal."

Leher Sphintus sudah pegal karena terlalu banyak menoleh secara mendadak hari ini. "Maksudmu Judal yang merupakan salah seorang dari tiga penyihir legendaris itu?!" Kukulcan meliuk pada lehernya, memberikan pijatan pada tuannya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga …"

"Hehehe, aku tak akan bisa dapat nilai setinggi itu dalam ujian masuk jika bukan karena kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Judal saat menciptakanku." Namun senyum dan tawa singkat itu kembali menguap. "Dia menciptakanku untuk membantunya melaksanakan tugas-tugas kerajaan, menghalau serangan dari negara lain, membuat pelindung, menyebarkan penyakit di kerajaan tetangga, menghabisi pasukan musuh dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Awalnya aku senang—dia mau mengandalkanku. Hanya saja, lama-kelamaan aku semakin tak mengerti, untuk apa aku melukai orang lain?

"Dan di saat seperti itulah aku bertemu dengan Alibaba dan Morgiana. Aku mulai menyadari jika perbuatanku salah. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa lepas dari Judal. Aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar menghianatinya. Keinginan untuk tetap patuh dan melindunginya masih tetap ada. Aku akan marah jika seseorang mencelanya, aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku jika seseorang berusaha membunuhnya, aku akan mematuhi perintahnya bahkan sebelum dia memintanya. Maka dari itu, aku pergi dari istana dan masuk ke tempat ini, mencari perlindungan dari akademi ini untuk belajar sihir yang lebih kuat sehingga aku bisa benar-benar menentangnya suatu saat nanti."

Sphintus bergumam mendengar cerita panjang itu. Ingatannya kembali memutar saat mata bitu Titus mengobarkan kemarahan tatkala ia menghina Scheherazade siang tadi. Apakah perasaan yang dikatakan Aladdin juga dirasakan oleh Titus siang tadi? "Jadi, bukan perasaan sayang ya? Lebih seperti … kewajiban?"

"Bukan seperti itu." Aladdin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Hm, bagaimana ya? Rasanya seolah seperti seseorang itu melakukannya pada kita sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga seorang kloning adalah bagian dari penciptanya, wajar saja jika perasaan itu ada kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Memang sulit dimengerti jika tidak merasakannya sendiri. Tapi kurasa setiap kloningan pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Titus juga pasti merasakannya pada Lady Scheherazade—meski dia hanya setengah kloning semata." Sebuah tepukan singkat mendarat pada pundak Sphintus, diikuti senyuman lebar. "Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa di antara kau dan Titus. Namun jika itu berhubungan dengan Lady Scheherazade, kurasa ada baiknya kau memikirkannya lagi, Sphintus."

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu kembali diam. Langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih mendelusikan wajah Titus Alexius di sana, tengah tersenyum pedih dengan mata biru yang meminta untuk dipahami dan dijelajahi lebih dalam.

_Apa membantai keluargaku juga merupakan pengambilalihan tugas dari Scheherazade?_

_Apa sebenarnya dia tak ingin melakukannya?_

_Apa semua ini sebenarnya adalah permainan takdir?_

_Pada siapa aku harus melabuhkan dendamku ini jika orang yang selama ini aku salahkan atas kematian keluargaku sebenarnya sama sekali tak pernah mengharapkannya?_

_Dan … bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya padanya? Apakah kutukan takdir ini … nyata? Apa aku merasakannya?_

Ingin rasanya Sphintus menulikan telinganya dari suara hatinya sendiri. Suara yang membuat tekadnya goyah dan tak seimbang. Membuatnya ingin lari dari kenyataan yang membelenggu. Dan itu membuatnya muak pada diri sendiri.

"_Aku adalah pembunuh keluargamu, itu adalah hal yang pasti. Karena takdir mengatakan jika aku harus melakukannya."_

Suara Titus berdengung dan bergema dalam relung memorinya. Memunculkan getar-getar aneh yang seharusnya tak dia rasakan. Kebencian adalah motivasinya. Balas dendam adalah tujuannya. Untuk apa dia menenggelamkan diri dalam kegelapan jika pada akhirnya dia terus berusaha mengais cahaya yang tersisa? Mungkin Titus benar, seharusnya dia membunuh pemuda itu saat pertemuan ketiga mereka di dalam kegelapan. Karena, semakin lama waktu yang ia habiskan bersamanya, semakin sulit juga dia menggerakkan tubuh untuk memenuhi sumpahnya.

"_Aku adalah pembunuh keluargamu, itu adalah hal yang pasti."_

"_Aku adalah pembunuh keluargamu …"_

" … _pembunuh keluargamu …"_

"… _pembunuh …"_

"Sphintus?"

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajah. "Aladdin, kurasa tekadku sudah bulat. Aku tidak akan menghindarinya lagi. Aku tetap akan melakukannya. Dan tak akan pernah berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya."

Permainan takdir apa yang sebenarnya menjeratnya?

.

…*…

.

"Titus, aku sudah memberikan perlindungan yang Scheherazade inginkan. Dan sekarang kau ingin aku mencabutnya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, nak?"

Warna teh malam ini adalah cokelat kemerahan—dia tak terlalu menyukainya. Namun tetap saja, Titus merasa melihat bayangan sosok seseorang di dalamnya, sebelum akhirnya pudar karena gelombang yang diciptakannya sendiri. "Saya juga tak mengerti mengapa saya melakukannya."

"Itu adalah kebohongan yang menyakitkan, nak. Aku yakin, kau pasti tahu alasannya. Meski kau tak ingin mengatakannya."

"Apa Anda akan mencabut perlindungan yang Anda berikan jika saya mengatakannya?" Titus mendongak, mengadu pandangannya dengan pandangan bijak sang kepala sekolah. Dia menghela napas panjang. Mulai mengerti permainan yang dilakukan oleh kepala sekolahnya. "Saya membayangkan Anda akan mengeluarkan orang itu dari akademi ini jika dia mulai memunculkan taringnya."

"Dan memang itulah yang akan kulakukan. Aku tak akan membiarkan nama Akademi Sihir Magnostatd tercemar karena terjadi pembunuhan terjadi di dalamnya—apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan salah seorang kloning penyihir legendaris sekelas Scheherazade."

Titus tersenyum kecil, penuh kesombongan. "Berarti aku sudah melakukan hal yang tepat."

"Nak, kau tak ingin menghancurkan akademi ini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _Sir_. Betapa memalukannya saya jika sudah mengemis perlindungan justru berbalik arah menghancurkan. Saya tidak serendah itu." Titus meletakkan cangkir di tangannya dan memandang jam yang sudah menunjukkan tengah malam di dinding ruang kepala sekolahnya. "Saya hanya ingin banyak mengukir kenangan bersama dengannya sebelum pada akhirnya dia akan menjadi pencabut nyawa saya."

"Meski itu kenangan yang menyakitkan?"

"Asal bersamanya. Itu bukan suatu masalah."

Suara jarum detik pada dinding mengisi kesunyian, berpadu dengan hembusan angin sehingga menjadikan sebuah melodi indah yang tak terkira. Malam semakin larut, namun pembicaraan ini masih akan panjang. Titus tahu, dia harus mengatakan segalanya pada Matal Mogamett jika dia ingin perlindungannya dihentikan. Namun di sisi lain, dia tak mau kehilangan sosok yang berhasil membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kewarasan seperti ini. Atau mungkin kewarasannya memang sudah hilang, dia lebih memilih kematian dibandingkan dengan kehidupan yang mungkin masih dapat diraihnya, bukankah itu gila?

"Titus, pada awalnya, kupikir kau akan memintaku untuk melindungimu agar kau tak mati. Namun ternyata kau berkata sebaliknya, kau ingin melindungi orang itu agar tak menjadi pembunuh. Namun sekarang, kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan jika kau ingin mati di tangannya. Bukankah itu suatu kontradiksi?"

"Pemikiran seseorang berubah bersama dengan kejadian yang dialaminya, _Sir_."

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. Menepuk kepalanya seperti seorang kakek yang menepuk kepala cucunya. "Kurasa kau tak akan menceritakan kejadian apa yang mengubah pemikiranmu itu?"

"Memang tidak."

"Kau takut?"

Titus mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela, bulan bersinar perak pucat malam ini, mengingatkannya akan rambut seseorang. "Kurasa, tak ada manusia yang tidak takut berhadapan dengan takdir."

Kepala sekolah itu kembali tersenyum, menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Kau tahu, Titus? Kau anak yang baik."

"Itu adalah suatu kebohongan yang menyakitkan, _Sir_. Terutama jika Anda yang mengatakannya." Mata biru itu memandang bulan dengan segenap perasaannya, berharap jika benda langit itu akan menyampaikan pemikiran sesungguhnya pada sosok yang amat disayanginya. "Karena Anda tahu benar, aku telah jatuh dalam kegelapan."

"Kau melakukannya untuk Scheherazade."

"Aku juga melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri."

Kakek tua itu mengangguk mengerti. Di usia yang nyaris satu abad lamanya, dia sudah banyak melihat berbagai macam kejadian. Para penyihir legendaris yang menciptakan kloning untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya atau sebagai tameng pelindung juga bukan pertama kalinya dia lihat. Titus Alexius hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak kloning yang mengorbankan jiwa dan raga mereka demi tuannya. Namun, kali ini berbeda.

"Titus. Apakah kau tahu? Scheherazade sangat menyayangimu. Kau berbeda dari kloning lain miliknya yang dia ciptakan dengan sihir—kau spesial. Aku yakin, Scheherazade pasti akan melakukan apapun yang dianggapnya terbaik untukmu."

"Aku … tidak akan pernah menyangkalnya."

.

…*…

.

Langkah kakinya terasa ringan meski tanpa lilin di tangan sebagai penerangan. Cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela-jendela besar, menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama dengan salah satu pengikutnya—Connie. Cukup merasa beruntung karena mendapatkan teman sekamar yang kelewat bodoh hingga tak menyadari jika dia kerap menyelinap pergi di malam hari. Sekarang pun tak berbeda, makhluk tambun itu pasti masih terlelap sambil mendengkur seperti biasanya.

Tapi dugaannya meleset. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, dilihatnya makhluk tambun itu tengah bersandar pada dinding—seolah menunggunya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai 'sosok yang menyerupai'?

"Senang mendapat kunjungan tengah malammu, Sphintus Carmen."

Tubuh Connie berpendar sesaat sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan wujud aslinya—sosok berkulit cokelat dengan rambut putih yang tampak tidak senang. "Bagaimana kau tahu jika ini aku?"

"Kau berusaha menipu seorang penyihir tipe cahaya dengan sihir cahaya? Menggelikan." Titus melenggang melalui pemuda itu dan berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan, tempat ranjangnya berada. Duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki, dia berkata, "Namun aku cukup tersanjung kau menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi hanya untuk menemuiku."

"Aku baru menguasainya sore ini."

"Perlukah kuucapkan selamat, eh?"

Sphintus berjalan mendekat sambil memandang Titus lekat-lekat. Tak mengubah ekspresinya. "Kau tak menanyakan keberadaan teman sekamarmu yang tambun dan menjijikkan itu, heh?"

"Biar aku tebak. Satu mantra penghilang kesadaran, satu mantra pengikat dan lemari. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak." Sphintus menggenggam tongkat sihirnya kuat-kuat. Matanya mengunci sosok sang kloningan tanpa jeda. Berkedip pun dia enggan. Dia ingin menyimpan seluruh memori ini dalam benaknya—tak boleh ada yang terlewatkan. "Apakah tebakanmu yang luar biasa akurat itu mampu menjawab alasan keberadaanku di sini, Titus Alexius?"

"Hm, memperkosaku?" Mata itu berkedip polos sebelum akhirnya tawa keras mengejek meledak. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kau ingin membunuhku, bukan?"

"Ya."

Titus menghela napas panjjang, tak menyangka segalanya akan berakhir secepat ini. Direntangkannya tangan, seperti burung yang bersiap untuk terbang. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah. Aku sudah siap."

Tongkat sihir teracung. "Kau, apa keinginan terakhirmu?"

"Hm, sekarang kita lihat, siapa yang mencoba bersikap seperti anak baik?" Di saat seperti ini pun Titus tak mengangka dirinya masih dapat bersikap sombong dan berkoar-koar. Menggelikan. "Biar kutebak lagi, jika kukatakan aku belum ingin mati, kau tak akan mengabulkannya, bukan?"

"Hal semacam itu tak perlu kau tebak." Mata hijau itu menggelap, terhalangi oleh kabut kegelapan. Ah, belum satu jam Titus memohon agar perlindungannya dicabut, dan sekarang ajal sudah akan menjemputnya. Mungkin yang hidupnya diiringi Dewa Ironi bukanlah Sphintus, mungkin sesungguhnya dialah orangnya. "Katakan saja."

"Baiklah," gumamnya kecil. Senyum itu mengembang, senyum yang begitu polos dan murni, bukan senyum yang biasanya dia sunggingkan. Bagaikan bunga kecil di musim semi yang baru terjilat oleh hangatnya matahari. "Tolong, peluk aku untuk terakhir kalinya."

Diam. Hanya itulah reaksi dari sang algojonya. Diam dengan tangan yang masih mengacungkan tongkat sihir. Memandang korban suka relanya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan namanya. Seolah tengah bimbang haruskah dia memenuhi permintaan terakhir itu atau membaca mantra untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Menerka-nerka apakah permintaan itu merupakan suatu jebak, permainan, ejekan atau justru permintaan sesungguhnya yang berasal dari dalam hati.

Titus sepertinya sangat mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Jika kau tak bisa memenuhinya saat aku masih hidup, tak apa. Kau bisa melakukannya setelah aku mati." Senyum itu dinodai oleh setitik kegetiran saat dikulum. "Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya. Hanya saja, aku berharap kau mau mengabulkannya."

Sphintus menurunkan tongkatnya. Masih membisu. Ditekuknya lutut hingga posisinya seperti orang yang tengah berlutut. Titus memandangnya dari atas, menduga apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

Tangan berkulit gelap terjulur, menyusuri pundak hingga leher, menyelinap di antara helai-helai rambut pirang.

"Sphin—"

"Shh."

Jari-jari yang tak seberapa halus menggesek kulit lehernya, membuatnya gemetar. Bibirnya digigit, untuk menahan rintihan yang nyaris saja terlontar. Mata hijau tajam mengunci wajahnya, mengamati tiap detail yang ada dengan seksama. Sepasang mata biru laut bercahaya, alis tipis bagai bulan sabit, bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang. Jilatan mata hijau itu terus menajam, mengamati butiran peluh yang menghiasi dahinya, membuat beberapa helai rambut pirang melekat di sana, menyusuri dahi menuju hidung mungil, berbelok pada pipi mulus tanpa cacat yang tersepuh warna merah muda kemudian kembali berbelok pada bibir merah muda tipis yang gemar mengucapkan kata-kata sinis.

Tegukan ludah terdengar. Jari yang bersemayam di balik leher menggeliat, memainkan kepang ganda yang jatuh di sana, menariknya mesra dan memuntirnya, membuat sang empu terpaksa mendongak sambil merintih pelan. Tangan yang lain menuruni lengan, meraba tangan yang dianggapnya terlalu kurus, terus melaju hingga menemukan jari-jari lentik. Menautkan keduanya bagaikan laba-laba yang tengah bercumbu. Saling menggesek dan menggenggam, mengirimkan getaran ke hati masing-masing.

Tangan putih terulur, mencengkram dada tempat kerah pakaian bermotifkan mata milik pasangannya jatuh. Menggenggamnya terlalu erat hingga menyisakan bekas-bekas kuku pada kulit gelap sang pasangan.

Tangan di belakang leher bergerak, menarik tubuh si pirang membungkuk, hingga kepala itu tersandar di bahunya. Rambut pirangnya menggelitik leher dan pipinya, membuatnya menggeliat pelan sebelum balas menyandarkan kepalanya dan tengkorak si pirang. Tangan kembali beraksi membelai kulit leher, mengikuti tulang belakang, meluncur hingga punggung, melaju menuju pinggang dan akhirnya melingkar di sana. Kembali menikmati sensasi yang ada.

Tubuh Titus menggeliat perlahan, mulai tergelincir dari posisi duduknya, jatuh sepenuhnya ke pelukan Sphintus. Sementara sang pemuda bermata hijau mulai mengangkat tubuhnya, masih dengan si pirang dalam dekapannya, membawanya berdiri, sebelum akhirnya didorong tubuh pemuda hingga terjatuh pada ranjang miliknya sendiri.

"Ugh!" erangan itu tak dapat ditahan Titus saat dirasakannya sebuah tubuh ikut tumbang dan menindihnya. "Engh, Sphintus …"

Entah apa makna desahan yang menyebut namanya itu, Sphintus justru melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, menggunakan tangan yang bebas untuk menjelajahi wajah rekannya. Menyeka keringat di dahi sang pemuda, mengikuti garis yang terbentuk oleh alis, membelai kelopak mata yang tertutup, menggelitik bulu matanya. Sentuhan halus itu berubah menjadi tekanan lembut saat mencapai pipi, mengelusnya perlahan, dan saat sampai pada bibir …

Mata mereka saling bertatapan.

Jari-jari itu terhenti kemudian menghilang. Dekapannya mengerat. Kepala disandarkan pada pundak si pirang, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari sana.

"Titus Alexius."

"Em, ya …?"

"Katakan padaku, apa ini caramu untuk mempertahankan hidupmu atau kau sedang memantraiku?"

"Eh?"

"Brengsek! Bagaimana caranya aku sanggup membunuhmu jika seperti ini? Kau membuatku gila! Terlalu gila sampai aku kehilangan pijakanku sendiri. Sialan! Besok jika aku mati, pasti keluargaku mengata-ngataiku bodoh."

Titus memeluk punggung pemuda itu lebih erat menjadikan bahunya sebagai tempat meneteskan air mata. "Katakan padaku, apa kau membenciku?"

"Ya! Aku membencimu! Aku membenci kebodohanmu yang mau-maunya menjadi alat untuk membunuh demi menggantikan Scheherazade! Aku membencimu yang selalu menggunakan sifat sombong itu sebagai topengmu! Aku membencimu saat kau menunjukkan sifat aslimu yang—brengseknya—sangat manis! Aku membencimu karena kau membuatku tidak bisa membalaskan dendam keluargaku dengan membunuhmu! Aku membencimu karena kau … selalu menjajah pikiranku dan membuatku gila …"

Senyum tipis itu tersungging, hanya saja disembunyikan dengan membenamkannya dalam pundak lebar itu dalam-dalam. "Kau berkata jika aku membuatmu gila. Kau salah. Aku lah orang yang paling gila di sini. Jauh lebih gila dari kau ataupun orang lain. Dan bisakah kau menebak, apa yang mengakibatkannya?"

"Kutukan takdir."

"Ya, kutukan takdir. Kutukan yang membuatku ingin membunuhmu untuk mengubah takdir—namun tak bisa. Kutukan yang membuatmu ingin membunuhku—namun tak bisa juga. Dan kutukan yang akan menjadikan hubungan kita tabu. Sangat tabu."

Pemuda berambut putih itu mengangkat wajahnya, memejamkan mata dan menyentuhkan hidung mereka berdua. "Kau membuatku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan dan tak dapat kembali."

"Itu berarti kau jatuh ke tempatku. Karena sudah sejak lama aku berada dalam kegelapan." Senyum tipis itu disunggingkan, tangannya membelai pipi kasar Sphintus perlahan. "Selamat datang di kegelapan, Sphintus Carmen."

"Aku datang, Titus Alexius."

Senyum tersungging. Tongkat sihir masing-masing terlupakan. Yang ada hanya wajah pasangan takdir mereka yang ada di hadapan.

"Andai dulu aku bisa membunuhmu."

"Kau tahu, aku juga selalu memikirkan hal yang sama."

.

…*…

.

"Lady Scheherazade … saya …"

Senyum wanita dalam cermin itu tampak anggun—jauh lebih anggun dari biasanya. "_Titus, kau berhasil memilih sendiri takdirmu. Selamat untukmu."_

Ah, ya. Titus memang tak akan pernah bisa menyimpan rahasia dari wanita cantik itu. "Saya benar-benar senang mendengarnya, Lady Scheherazade." Pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuh. "Tanpa dukungan Anda, tentu saya …"

"_Sudah kukatakan, kau tak perlu bersikap seformal itu padaku, Titus." _Scheherazade tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. "_Semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah karena perjuanganmu. Aku sama sekali tak membantu apapun."_

"Itu tidak benar! Anda banyak membantu saya. Jika Anda tidak menyarankan pada saya untuk masuk akademi ini, maka …"

"_Titus. Memang benar aku mengatakan kau sudah berhasil memilih takdirmu sendiri. Namun takdir yang kau pilih bukan merupakan akhir bagimu. Ini adalah suatu awal." _Andai kata saat ini benar-benar berhadapan, wanita itu pasti sudah membelai rambutnya penuh sayang dan memeluknya erat. _"Masih banyak takdir lain yang akan kau temui di masa depan. Masih banyak rintangan, masalah dan bahaya yang akan kau tempuh. Namun kau tak perlu khawatir, takdir selalu adil. Saat dia memberikanmu suatu cobaan, maka kau akan mendapatkan gantinya."_

"_Lady_ …"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Titus, masih ingatkah kau ketika aku menceritakan padamu mengenai ramalan ini?" _tanyanya._ "Kau mengurung diri di kamar dan berkata jika kau akan mengubahnya. Dan saat kau mendengar mengenai keharusanku membumihanguskan keluarga Carmen yang merupakan penghianat kerajaan, kukira kau akan menolak karena ramalan itu. Siapa sangka, kau justru memaksa untuk menerimanya."_

"Saya berpikir jika saya pasti bisa benar-benar membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Carmen. Termasuk orang yang diramalkan akan menjadi _sang takdir_. Namun ternyata …"

"_Titus putraku. Kau tahu, saat itul kau telah menggerakkan takdir. Memutarnya sehingga ia masuk ke dalam jalinan yang seharusnya."_

Pemuda itu diam dan merenungkan kejadian demi kejadian yang selama ini dialaminya. Andai saja dulu dia tak mengambil alih pekerjaan Scheherazade, mungkin takdir akan bergeser. Atau mungkin tidak. Atau mungkin dirinya lah yang menggeser takdir itu.

"_Titus, kau sudah menuntaskan satu ramalanmu. Namun mulai sekarang kau akan menemukan ramalan-ramalan lain yang akan mengubah hidupmu. Berjuanglah, putraku. Bersama dengan sang takdir dan teman-temanmu yang lain." _Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, sebelum membukanya lagi dan tersenyum kecil._ "Sampaikan salamku pada pemuda itu, Sphintus Carmen."_

Titus terbelalak. "Tunggu, bagaimana Anda bisa—"

"_Banyak rahasia yang belum aku ceritakan padamu, Titus. Kuharap kau bisa bersabar untuk mendengarnya."_

Pemuda itu diam sejenak. "Saya rasa, banyak yang sudah Anda lakukan untuk saya tanpa pernah saya tahu."

"_Seorang ibu selalu melakukan apapun yang dirasanya terbaik untuk putranya, anakku."_

Titus tersenyum. Memandang Scheherazade. Merasakan begitu banyak kemiripan di antara mereka yang selama ini tidak pernah disadarinya. "Saya benar-be—ah—aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku, _Ibu_. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

Scheherazade tampak terkejut mendengarnya, namun sebuah ekspresi bahagia jelas tergambar di wajahnya. _"Aku juga benar-benar menyayangimu, Titus Alexius, putraku._

.

…*…

.

_Lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ruang penyihir legendaris kerajaan, Scheherazade._

_PRANG!_

"_Lady Scheherazade!" beberapa penyihir wanita yang ada di sana berteriak ketakutan sambil berlarian ke arah sang penyihir legendaris._

_Cawan peranti meramal itu telah pecah, air di dalamnya menggenangi lantai batu, masih memantulkan warna biru pudar. Wanita cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya memandang ngeri pada benda itu sambil memegang tangannya._

"_Apa itu?" bisiknya. Suaranya bergetar ketakutan. "Neraka kehidupan apa yang akan menanti putraku di masa depan?" Mata birunya memandang khawatir pada bayi berkulit putih yang menangis dan meronta di ranjang kecil—putranya._

_Salah seorang penyihir mendekat, membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi. Matanya memandang sang wanita takut-takut. "Ramalan apa yang Anda liat, Lady Scheherazade?"_

_Wanita itu membuang wajah. Kesedihan merambati hatinya. "Putraku. Aku melihatnya berdiri dan menangis di genangan darah, dengan sosokku melatar belakanginya. Di tanganku, tergenggam dua buah bola kaca, satu berisi gambarnya yang tersenyum sementara yang lain berisi dia yang mati bersimbah darah. Seekor ular besar dengan seribu mata melilit tubuhnya."_

"_Dan apakah artinya, _Lady_?"_

"_Jalan kehidupannya tak akan mudah. Dia akan menjadi pelindungku—seperti kloning yang lain. Namun, dia bukan kloning yang sempurna. Di balik pengabdiannya padaku, dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang dia dapat dari ayahnya—Pernadius. Ketidakberuntungan."_

_Para pelayan itu terdiam. Kembali teringat akan kisah tragis percintaan sang penyihir legendaris dengan pendiri kerajaan mereka yang melegenda. Dua ratus tahun bukan waktu yang cukup singkat untuk membuat kisah setragis itu terlupakan._

"_Oh, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Lady Scheherazade? Apakah kita perlu … membunuhnya?"_

_Wanita cantik itu berjalan menuju keranjang berkelambu transparan, membelai pipi sang bayi, menggendongnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, layaknya seorang ibu pada putranya. "Dia akan membantai keluarga _sang takdir_nya—untukku. Kegelapan malam akan menghujani keduanya. Namun takdir selalu berlaku adil, di antara kegelapan itu, selalu ada cahaya untuk selamat. Hanya saja …"_

_Mata-mata memandangnya penasaran. Apa yang membuat sang penyihir legendaris seperti Lady Scheherazade terdiam sambil memandang sedih kloning yang diakunya sebagai anak._

"… _takdir tak menunjukkan jalannya lebih lanjut. Dia diberikan dua pilihan, bertahan dan hidup bersama dengan sang takdir, atau jatuh dalam kematian di tangan sang takdir."_

"_Apakah Anda tahu siapa pasangan takdir bayi Anda, _Lady?_"_

"_Tidak secara pasti." Wanita itu membelai jari-jemari mungil bayinya, membuat bayi manis itu tertawa. "Namun seseorang dari keluarga Carmen—yang memiliki ular dan mata dalam simbol keluarganya."_

"_Oh, bukankah mereka—"_

"_Penghianat kerajaan." Scheherazade menghela napas panjang. "Kurasa, gambaran ramalan putraku sudah dapat terbaca."_

_Para pelayan itu memandang sang penyihir dengan tatapan kalut. Wanita itu hanya berbalik sambil menimang bayi laki-laki yang secara fisik tampak bagaikan cerminan dirinya. Sama sekali tak tampak kemiripan dengan pria yang menyumbangkan setengah dirinya._

"_Kau menanggung nasib yang berat, putraku. Namun aku yakin kau akan dapat mengatasinya. Kau adalah putraku dan dirinya yang kuat, Titus. Titus Alexius. Kau akan mampu melewati awal hidupmu dan segala awal lain yang menanti untuk kedepannya. Aku yakin itu."_

.

…*…

.

"Sphintus, jika kau diberi satu kesempatan, akankah kau membunuhku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Sejak kapan kau jadi sentimentil seperti perempuan, heh?"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Tapi aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan diriku sendiri tersesat dalam kegelapan sendirian. Aku membutuhkan teman di sini. Meski itu adalah orang brengsek seperti kau."

"Bolehkah kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'tidak'?"

"Terserah saja bagaimana kau ingin mengartikannya. Aku tak peduli."

"Terima kasih. Ini adalah awal yang baik untuk menjalani sebuah hidup baru."

"Ya. Semoga tebakanmu kali ini sama akuratnya dengan tebakanmu yang lain."

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

**Halo, aku Hime Hoshina yang berniat singgah sebentar ke fandom ini. Salam kenal.**

**FF ini diikutkan pada challenge **_**Sebuah Awal **_**yang mengharuskan jumlah word minimalnya 10K. Maso rasanya saat memutuskan ikut sementara aku masih banyak utang dan proyek novel.**

**Apa yang aku tulis? Astaga, ternyata aku bisa menulis sepanjang ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menduganya. Meski jujur saja, aku nyaris nangis waktu membaca ulang dan meneliti kesalahan yang ada. Terlalu banyak miss dalam kisah ini. Dan aku tidak bisa menambahkannya lagi karena akan membuatnya tak sepanjang 10K, tapi mungkin 20K. Dan iya, judulnya antagonis dengan temanya. Namun bukankah sebuah akhir selalu merupakan awal sesuatu yang baru?**

**Bagian paling sulit ditulis adalah Omake-nya. Sulit membayangkan Matal dan Scheherazade yang di anime-nya berselisih tampak akrab. Oh ya, masih ada omake yang mungkin akan menjawab beberapa miss yang ada dalam cerita. Baca juga ya?**

**Akhir kata, aku masih seorang pemula yang membutuhkan banyak latihan. Jadi, bisa minta kritik dan sarannya?**

.

…OMAKE…

.

Cahaya itu muncul dari sudut ruangan, bayangan samar seseorang terlihat jelas dari pusat cahaya itu. Matra pemindahan. Matal Mogamett sudah menduga akan kedatangan sosok itu. Satu cangkir teh hijau sudah disediakan di hadapannya, siap menjamu sang tamu.

"Scheherazade, lama kita tidak minum teh bersama," sapanya ramah. Mengangguk pada wanita berparas anak-anak yang muncul dari dalam cahaya. "Apa kau datang untuk menjenguk putramu?"

"Titus baik-baik saja, aku tahu itu," jawab sang wanita. Mengambil posisi di hadapan sang kepala sekolah dan memandang teh di dalam cangkirnya lama-lama sebelum menyesapnya.

Matal Mogamett tertawa mendengar jawaban itu. "Kau tahu, kalian memiliki banyak kebiasaan yang sama."

"Karena Titus adalah putraku."

"Tentu saja."

Cahaya matahari mulai menghilang. Lampu-lampu sihir menyala sendiri, menerangi dua orang yang sudah berumur tengah duduk bersama. "Aku datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Matal Mogamett. Tanpa kerja sama darimu, Titus tidak akan pernah dapat menyelesaikan takdirnya."

Pria tua itu tertawa. "Memancing keturunan terakhir keluarga Carmen untuk masuk ke akademi ini bukan hal yang sulit, Scheherazade. Lagipula, siapa yang dapat menolak dua orang murid yang sangat berbakat seperti mereka?"

"Namun jika kau tidak melakukannya, maka mungkin mereka akan …"

"Mereka lah yang menentukan jalan takdir mereka sendiri. Kita yang sudah tua hanya bisa mengawasi dan membantu dari balik layar."

"Kau benar." Scheherazade menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum kecil. "Perjalan mereka yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai sekarang."

"Tampaknya akan sangat menyenangkan melihat cara mereka mengatasi masa depan di kemudian hari."

"Ya."

.

…OMAKE END…

.


End file.
